Giant Jimmy (Song)
OK before we start game two I got to catch you up on a couple of things. Last game things really got out of the control. James punched Mike then coach Phil punched James then coach Phil got arrested. This game we hired ref Tony to keep things under control. Then yesterday James called me and asked if he could bring a buddy, and we could make it a three-on-three game. I said yes, this was a great opportunity for us to get our friend Gator Jones involved. Only thing is turns out James' buddy was a kid named Giant Jimmy, and Giant Jimmy is a giant. Giant Jimmy, Giant, Giant Jimmy Tall, white, skinny and he's rollin' through your city Giant Jimmy, Giant, Giant Jimmy "Compared to me your mini all the women think I'm pretty" Giant Jimmy, Giant, Giant Jimmy Tall, white, skinny and he's rollin' through your city Giant Jimmy, Giant, Giant Jimmy "Compared to me your mini all the women think I'm pretty" Giant Jimmy tallest kid in the whole city 6'6" and he only weighs a buck-fifty Against Jimmy man we didn't stand a chance I could fit my whole body in his break away pants I knew this was trouble, I knew this was bad He was skinnier than Mike and two feet taller than my dad He was a monster, a freak of nature Legend has it he can reach all the way around the equator And worst of all he's a straight-up psychopath You can feel the evil every time you hear him laugh He causes of 96% of all injuries I couldn't help but think today he's gonna injure me The ref called us at the line for the tip I stood across from Jimmy only came up to his hip The jump ball left me looking like a chump Cause Jimmy won the tip and he didn't even jump Giant Jimmy, Giant, Giant Jimmy Tall, white, skinny and he's rollin' through your city Giant Jimmy, Giant, Giant Jimmy "Compared to me your mini all the women think I'm pretty" Giant Jimmy, Giant, Giant Jimmy Tall, white, skinny and he's rollin' through your city Giant Jimmy, Giant, Giant Jimmy "Compared to me your mini all the women think I'm pretty" He was slappin' all our stuff against the backboard Guess I, guess I got exactly what I asked for When I told James to bring that giant freak of nature Jimmy Now I'm thinking to myself what I do that for Jimmy was getting rough, pushing us and stuff It wasn't even halftime and we had had enough I could see that pretty trophy slipping through my fingers Then Jimmy screamed out you're not a baller your singer I said shut up Jimmy, he said what did you say I didn't say anything Jimmy let's play I didn't even want to play I wanted to quit Every time I drove the lane I would get blocked and then hit Me and Mike started fightin', then Gator got mad Then Gator said I quit, I said fine Gator I'm glad I mean let's be honest we don't even stand a chance It was true Giant Jimmy was a one-man band Giant Jimmy, Giant, Giant Jimmy Tall, white, skinny and he's rollin' through your city Giant Jimmy, Giant, Giant Jimmy "Compared to me your mini all the women think I'm pretty" Giant Jimmy, Giant, Giant Jimmy Tall, white, skinny and he's rollin' through your city Giant Jimmy, Giant, Giant Jimmy "Compared to me your mini all the women think I'm pretty" Ref Tony called a foul Jimmy didn't like Callin' fouls on old giant Jimmy, that could end your life Giant Jimmy freaked then Tony said take a hike Giant Jimmy got ejected, Giant Jimmy pulled a knife Jimmy walked over to Tony, me and mike knew this was it Giant Jimmy started stabbing, Giant Jimmy wouldn't quit Me and Mike just stood there counting 25, 26 Then Tony threw a punch, Jimmy stabbed him in the fist Jimmy stabbed him in the legs, Jimmy stabbed him in the arms Then he grabbed him by the ankles and he dragged him through the yard Then Jimmy headed to the car and when he came back He didn't have the knife no more, Jimmy had a bat We were traumatized we were screamin' Jimmy stop But Jimmy wouldn't listen so we had to call the cops But when we called the cops to help, they replied quickly Son not even we can stop giant Jimmy Giant Jimmy, Giant, Giant Jimmy Tall, white, skinny and he's rollin' through your city Giant Jimmy, Giant, Giant Jimmy "Compared to me your mini all the women think I'm pretty" Giant Jimmy, Giant, Giant Jimmy Tall, white, skinny and he's rollin' through your city Giant Jimmy, Giant, Giant Jimmy "Compared to me your mini all the women think I'm pretty" Villains *Giant Jimmy Protagonists *Froggy Fresh *Money Maker Mike Category:Songs